


First Date

by Pevachu



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Smooching, neprezi - Freeform, scratch and sniff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pevachu/pseuds/Pevachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta sat impatiently in her hive, after doing millions of chores she was still a little agitated. Today would be the first date her and Terezi have, even if they have been matesprits for  a few weeks now. They've both put it off till they had time, and well the time is now. Nepeta hopped up to check the time and shoo Pounce out of the hive, since Nepeta needed it for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another neprezi fanfic for the lovely Harumi, this one including a little kissing and a lot of romance.

Nepeta sat impatiently in her hive, after doing millions of chores she was still a little agitated. Today would be the first date her and Terezi have, even if they have been matesprits for  a few weeks now. They've both put it off till they had time, and well the time is now. Nepeta hopped up to check the time and shoo Pounce out of the hive, since Nepeta needed it for the night. 

Nepeta bit her thumb watching her clock change, there was no doubt the sun was going to rise soon. She padded over to where she set her tablet and opened up a chat window.

\-- arsenicCatnip [AC] began trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] --

AC: :(( < terezi where are you?

AC: :(( < its starting to get light out and im worried

After a few minutes staring at the screen waiting for the teal text to show up Nepeta finally set the tablet down, and as if on cue, Trollian chimed. Nepeta happily picked up and read over the leet speak she's so accustomed to.

GC: W3LL SORRY

GC: 3V3RYTH1NG SM3LLS TH3 S4M3 OUT H3RE

GC: 1TS ST4RT1NG TO CONFUS3 M3

AC: :33 < do i n33d to come out and find you?

AC: :33 < as long as it gets you here safe and sound

GC: NO 1 TH1NK 1 GOT 1T

GC: 1M SM3LL1NG 4 L1TTL3 R4SB3RRY FROM H3R3

AC: :33 < oh!

AC: :33 < thats pawbably my hive!

GC: GOOD B3C4US3 1M W4LTZ1NG R1GHT 1N TH3R3

GC: <3

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased trolling arsenicCatnip [AC] \--

Nepeta closed the chat window and put her tablet down, with a small tint of olive rising to her cheeks. Brushing it off she had t make sure everything was perfect so she started to pull everything out she had set up for their first date. 

Once Nepeta had everything set up she let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding in. Finally starting to calm down she heard a loud cackle from the opening of her cave. "Oh Nepeta!" A voice echoed, but it was no doubt Terezi. Within minutes the two were already wrapped in each others arms, Nepeta lifting Terezi right off the ground and swinging her lengthy body around.

When they split they were both smiling like dorks at each other. After a moment of smiling Nepeta spoke up. "So as you can  _smell_ , this is my hive."

Terezi snorted, "You know you can say see Nepeta, even if I can't  _see_ see, I still see."

"Yeah, but then it wouldn't have been as funny." Nepeta retorted.

"Fair enough pounceler." Terezi said with a slight shove. "So what did you have planned for this morning?"

"Well I was thinking we can watch a movie on my tablet so you'd be able to see it better than on a screen of course, and I have a bunch of snacks too, of all different colors, or maybe we could draw. It's kinda up to you." Nepeta scratched the back of her head under her hat idly.

"Let's do it all then!" Terezi yelled, throwing an arm around Nepeta, almost sending her toppling.

"Well where do you want to start?" Nepeta said as she tried to regain her balance.

"Let's start with drawing then we can watch the movie and see where things go from there."

"Heehee alright then." Nepeta took Terezi's hand and walked her over to where she had to paints set up. She cleaned the wall of some of her old art just for this night. She sat Terezi down and put the paints in front of her. "I don't recommend giving these paints a taste though, so you can only work off of smell, if that doesn't bother you."

Terezi dipped her finger into the green paint and held it close to her face, her tongue hanging out as if she was going to lick it. Nepeta smacked Terezi's hand down. With a little huff she spoke. "What did i just tell you? No licking the paint."

"Why is that, my dear Leijon?" Terezi asked, pouting a bit.

"If you must know, it's beclaws it's beast blood, as well as grub blood." Quickly Terezi shut her mouth and held the blood dipped finger as far away from her person as possible.

"Nepeta, why would you paint with this shit?"

"Well it's all I have."

The teal blood gave the other a long blank stare before she put her finger to the wall in front of her and started to paint. The two girls painted in silence for what felt like an hour, until Terezi spoke up. "Where do you find the grubs to make the paint?"

Nepeta's tail perked up slightly from the break in the silence. "Oh um, I just find them. The ones that don't finish their trials end up here, so I bring them here and make them into pain, and bury their bodies. I know that sounds a little morbid, but it's the truth."

Terezi nodded slightly before dipping another finger into the blue paint, her claw dragging against the wall as she tried to draw something with the blending colors. "Chalk is a lot more fun."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Paint is better."

"Chalk is better."

"Paint."

"Chalk."

The arguing went on for a few more minutes, and ended up with Nepeta sitting on top of Terezi, paining cat whiskers across her cheeks. Terezi promptly threw the cat girl off of her and vigorously tried to wipe the paint away, uttering many ews in displeasure. Nepeta got up from the ground, cleaning the paint onto her pants before walking into the  bathroom and wetting a cloth in the sink. She wrung it out and walked over to Terezi telling her to hold still as she cleaned her face of the blood. In return Terezi just stuck her tongue out at Nepeta.

"I guess this means we're moving onto the movie now, huh?" Nepeta turned her attention to the paints as she started to put them away.

"Yeah I guess, if that's what you want to do."

After Nepeta was finished putting all the paints away she sat back down with Terezi. "Well it all up to you, you're the guest in my hive." Terezi just leaned against Nepeta as she thought. Nepeta let an arm slip around the skinnier girl and held her there, her gloved hand running up and down the others side.

The two enjoyed the silence together for a moment before Terezi started to get up. "I hope we aren't sitting on the ground when we watched the movie because I can feel my rump starting to get sore."

Nepeta couldn't help but pout a little feeling Terezi pulling herself from her arms but quickly followed. "Oh um no, I actually made this huge pile of furs we could lay in, if that's okay."

"As long as they smell like you I don't have a problem with it." Terezi gave Nepeta a wide grin and gently kissed her on the cheek. Nepeta smiled in return before pushing Terezi towards the massive pile of beast furs and pushing her to sit down before she plopped down beside her. A moment later she remembered her tablet was sitting across the room and she jumped up to run and grab it. She sat back beside Terezi and opened up her tablet, going to videos and went one movie. The movie being the troll version of Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World.

After the opening credits the two began to slide closer together in the furs, Terezi's hand finding Nepeta's, weaving their fingers together. Nepeta let out a quiet sigh through her nose and laid her head on Terezi's shoulder. The two sat watching the movie, Nepeta's eyes starting to lull a bit, Terezi gently nudged her and her eyes fluttered open. Just looking down at Nepeta in her half awake daze made Terezi flush a soft teal. With her heart thumping in her chest she acted on her first impulse, and that impulse was to kiss Nepeta's soft lips. The olive blood's cheeks went a bright olive when she was finally able to register what was actually happening. She didn't know if she should kiss back or not so she just sat there in quiet confusion, but once Terezi's lips left hers she felt a need to kiss her again, but she didn't act on it, not immediately.

Nepeta set the tablet down, the movie still playing quietly as she took Terezi's cheeks into her gloved hands, pulling the blushing teal blood for another kiss. This time she tried to hold the kiss, her lips moving slightly awkwardly against the other girls. Nepeta realized she stopped breathing and pulled back, gasping a bit for air, she mumbled out a quiet apology and, Terezi only smiled and pulled Nepeta into her lap. "Just breath through your nose you dork." Terezi whispered just before pushing her lips back against Nepeta's. She did as she was told as shyly slipped her arms around Terezi's neck, not letting the kiss get to deep for both her and Terezi's sake, not that she wouldn't mind it getting a little deeper. 

Terezi let her tongue slide out from the part in her lips and  very gently lap at Nepeta's bottom lip. Nepeta's blush only grew darker as she felt the muscle press at her lips. She shifted a little on Terezi's lap, one hand gripping on the other's shirt. Coming back from being lost in her own thoughts Terezi pulled back entirely. "Oh shit, too much?"

Nepeta could only nod slightly, taking a few deep breaths before she responded. "Well it's not entirely that, I actually kinda want to, but I didn't know if you wanted to, but I guess I know now." She looked down, hiding her blush covered face with her bangs. 

Terezi couldn't help but snicker quietly, lifting Nepeta's face so she was looking at her, with a genuine smile she whispered to Nepeta, "We'll only go as fast as you want, and if that is just kissing here, I'm fine with that because I'm with the troll I'm flushed for, and that's all that matters to me."

Nepeta only had a wide grin before she connected their lips again, pulling Terezi close, her fingers rubbing over her shirt, letting the kiss slowly get deeper. They ended up completely forgetting about the movie entirely and spent the rest of the night in each others arms, both kissing and talking.


End file.
